In the related art, there is a known heart treatment device that performs vagus-nerve stimulation by increasing an amplitude or a pulse width of stimulation pulses used for stimulating the vagus nerve when an effect of the vagus-nerve stimulation is judged to be small based on electrocardiographic signals after performing the vagus-nerve stimulation (for example, see Patent Literature 1).